1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile steering columns and more particularly to a novel collapsible steering column adapted to reduce its overall length during an accident to protect the driver of the vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to construct automobiles with fixed columns having a steering wheel attached to one end normally held by the driver of the vehicle. During impact such as when encountering an accident or collision, the momentum of the driver causes his body to be forced against the steering wheel which causes severe injuries due to the fact that the steering column and the wheel are rigid and non-collapsible. Although some attempts have been made to avoid this problem, difficulties have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that the length of travel of any collapsible steering column must be significant in order to absorb shock. Also, shock absorbers do not normally provide the necessary length of movement required to reduce shock in such circumstances.
Although some attempts have been made in the past to absorb or compensate for this shock, these efforts usually reside only in collapsing the steering wheel itself or collapsing the steering column itself. By incorporating hydraulic or gas shock-absorbing cylinders into the steering column, complexities are encountered which greatly restrict the driver's ability to maneuver the vehicle via the steering column and attempts to merely resiliently attach the steering wheel to the column have not resulted in adequate protection.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel safety steering column for a vehicle adapted to permit movement of the steering column so as to shorten its length while simultaneously permitting collapsing of the steering wheel to absorb shock in order to protect the driver of the vehicle during an auto accident.